


Better Love

by Rocktoberfest



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, But that gets resolved pretty quickly, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Link and Zelda are on an adventure, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Post-Canon, Two idiots finally have sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and finally admit their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocktoberfest/pseuds/Rocktoberfest
Summary: After defeating the Calamity, Link and Zelda have decided to explore the kingdom together. Something has been sparking between them, but neither has quite had the courage to act on it. That is, until a bokoblin attack on their camp leaves Link very minorly wounded and Zelda takes it upon herself to try to assess the damage.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 86





	Better Love

“When our truth is burned from history  
By those who figured justice in fond memory, witness me  
Like fire weeping from a cedar tree  
Know that my love would burn with me  
We'll live eternally”

~”Better Love” - Hozier

\---

“We have two days before we reach the Lanayru Wetlands...and another few days from there before we’ll reach anything in Akala.” Zelda folded the map back into her lap and heaved a sigh. “And that doesn’t account for the time we’ll spend searching the ruins.”

Link looked up from the stew he was simmering. Under the scrutiny of those curious green eyes, he could only give a passive shrug.

With a grin, Zelda tucked the map back into her bag. “What I’m saying is, it’s going to be a good long while before we’re going to get to sleep in a bed again.”

Again Link shrugged and went on tending to the dinner he was busy preparing for them. Her points seemed obvious. He had been through Hyrule enough times to know the travel time between their destinations.

The road seemed to stretch forever. Hyrule seemed to stretch forever.

Not that it wasn’t beautiful. The scenery took his breath away on a daily basis. A rising sun over the vast greenery giving him something to look forward to in the mornings as he made breakfast, and the splendor of its setting painted his evenings in brilliant pinks before the stars came out to greet him. 

The way it reflected off Zelda’s golden locks as she stared at him across the fire, her face alight in its orange glow. 

“Nothing to say about that, huh?” Her tone was light, teasing. “Or have you taken another vow of silence?”

Link shook his head, chuckling at her as he stirred dinner. “I’m not sure what to add, princess.”

“You could join me in complaining about sleeping on the ground.” A sly little smirk. “Or call me a princess again for being so picky.”

“That’s no fun when you’re just complaining for show anyway. You should know by now, you can’t fool me, princess.” He gave her a conspiratorial wink and held out a hand for her bowl.

Relenting the preferred object, she crossed her arms and pretended to pout. “You’re no fun.”

“Guilty as charged.” 

Zelda’s cheeks turned a little pink as she tried and failed to come up with a good comeback. He handed back a bowlful of stew and they fell into comfortable silence as they shared their meal.

That was still taking some getting used to. The fact he had managed to save her, the fact they had won even with the odds stacked against them. Having her with him now still felt surreal some days. He had spent so long alone, trying to regain the memory of his past, of her place in it, and who they had been. Having her actual presence rather than her ghost still felt like more blessing than the world should have been kind enough to offer.

All of that natural splendor they took in during their travels paled in comparison to her. To his Princess Zelda.

On one hand Link had lived a fractured life, half in a past that had become legend and now continuing into the present 100 years later. He had seen and lived through things that most would not sanely suffer through. And yet he had. He did. And he had come out of it with her, the woman with a past and future to match his. 

Neither of them quite knew what that meant, what that made them. There was undeniably something there, something that seemed to have been brewing for a long time. Longer than his memory stretched back. He still only had bits and pieces of it, knew that at one point there had been Mipha, but that was so long ago. And even then Zelda had been a part of him, someone he loved very much.

The only difference was back then she had felt untouchable. She was his charge, his princess, the woman he had sworn to protect. They were friendly, he respected her, deep down in his gut he yearned to touch her but knew it was forbidden.

Now things were… a little different. 

They had kissed once, shortly after he had saved her. It was their first night alone together, the two of them camped out in ruins near Hyrule Forest, and she had broken down into tears over the relief of finally being free. The relief of the two of them being together again. He hadn't known what to do or say, so he had followed his instincts and kissed her until they were both panting for breath in a tangle of limbs. 

And then she had gently pushed him away and thanked him again for everything and that should have been that. 

But it wasn't. 

There was something in the air now, a thickness that built with each passing day. Lingering fingers on skin, standing too close, that one time Zelda had accidentally stumbled upon him bathing… it was all building to something, but Link wasn't exactly sure what that something was. 

All he knew was that he wanted her, and that he probably shouldn't try to actually have her. A fire burned deep within him, a lust so fierce he...

"You know, for a stick in the mud, you really make some good stew." Zelda set her empty bowl aside and smiled at him across the fire, resting her chin in her palm. "Too bad yours is gonna get cold if you keep staring off into space like that."

Blinking back to reality, Link looked down at the half full bowl in front of him. It wasn't steaming like it had been moments ago. His lips tugged into a frown as he took another bite.

"Do you not like it?" There was concern on the princess' voice now. "I know fox doesn't make the best stew…"

"It's fine!" Link said a little too quickly. "I… just got distracted."

A grimace creased Zelda's face. "Is something wrong?"

Link shook his head and her grimace turned into a scowl. That look alone was enough to make his guts churn in an odd, nervous sort of way. Opening his mouth to cover for whatever ill intent she perceived in him, he found his throat suddenly dry. 

What was he supposed to say? That he had been thinking about the growing sexual tension between them? That her tits looked great in that shirt? That the shirt would look better on the ground?

"It's really nothing!" His voice broke a little, clearly defensive though he wasn't sure why. 

Zelda’s lips pressed together in a tight line and he stumbled over any other defense he may have had. Some days he missed when he barely spoke at all. This was absolutely one of those days.

“You know, you only do this when you’re stressed.” Her bright eyes pinned him in place. “Getting all quiet, bottling up your feelings… You used to tell me it was how you responded to all of the pressure that was placed upon you. What expectation haunts you now?”

Her palm rested warmly on his knee and squeezed. The urge to pull her close was nearly overwhelming. Wanted to kiss her, pin her to the ground and press his skin to hers as he whispered every secret he kept into the crook of her neck.

“I…” The word snapped off at the tip of his tongue. He made a tiny sound in his throat as he realized his pants were fitting a little too tightly beneath his tunic. Clearly he needed to get away from her and work off some of that tension. “I don’t think I’m very hungry.”

Her face softened and she sighed like a disappointed mother. “Link…”

“I’m gonna go get some firewood.” He emptied his bowl back into the leftovers still simmering in the pot. “I’ll eat when I get back.”

“Link!” Exasperation saturated his name. “It’s getting dark…”

“I’ll be back before dark.” Giving her his best placating smile, he patted her on the top of the head and headed off toward the treeline. “And if I’m not, I know how to take care of myself."

This time it was her turn to flap her mouth like a beached fish as she searched for words. “Link…”

He hated seeing her look helpless like that, hated seeing her look hurt by his selfish decision. There was no way he could tell her his real motivation, it was too embarrassing, so instead he teased her to play it off and make her smile. “Do you really need me to protect you all the time, princess?”

She most definitely did not smile.

Her face withered into disapproval, arms crossing as she avoided eye contact with him. “I’ll be fine.”

It felt like a fishhook was buried in his gut and tugging him back toward her. He had to fight it. There would be time to apologize later when he could make up some dumbass excuse about needing to piss or something. 

Still, he couldn't walk away knowing she was upset. "Princess…"

"I fought off the Calamity for a hundred years, I think I can take care of myself for five minutes." The tight lipped smile she gave him was merely a caricature of the patience she aimed to convey. "Go get firewood, or whatever it is you have suddenly deemed so important."

His chest ached, stomach turning as his heart sped up like the adrenaline rush that hit just before a battle. Something was clearly wrong and he could not figure out what, but she was upset about something more than him taking a tone and then deciding to get firewood. 

"Would you rather come with me?" It was a weak offer, but the only thing he could come up with to please her.

He knew that look in her eyes, the hurt betrayed by the way she fidgeted and avoided his gaze. "No, thank you."

There was a lot to process there. They would unpack it later. When he got back. "As you wish, princess."

Awkwardly he turned and headed for the treeline, not even horny anymore, but desperate to have some space to piece together what had just happened. Was he the problem? Was Zelda extra sensitive? 

Did it really matter when he was the one walking away while she glared daggers into his back?

He didn’t go far, just past the treeline where she couldn’t quite see him and he could pretend to be busy for the small glimpses she got. Chewing on his lip, he set to work gathering fallen sticks for firewood and pointedly ignoring the gnawing feeling that he should have just been honest with Zelda.

Maybe not honest about everything, he could leave out some of the finer details like how he had dreamt the previous night about her lips around his cock…

He really was the problem wasn’t he?

With his back pressed against one of the trees, he huffed a sigh and sank down to the forest floor. HIs fingers idly picked at the leaves that surrounded him as he considered what counted as safe to admit to the princess. The answer, clearly, should have been nothing. She was his charge, the woman he had sworn to protect. Their relationship was meant to be nothing more than professional at worst and friendly at best. 

A royal bodyguard was not meant to fall in love with the princess. 

Resting his forehead against his knees, he traced circles against the ground until he could feel dirt beneath his fingernails. Until the thick layer of leaves beneath him had given way to damp earth that clung to his skin. Maybe if he kept doing this he could dig a nice deep hole to bury himself in and pretend like this whole thing was another painful memory. 

Perhaps that was a little dramatic. 

Dusting off his hands on his grass stained pants, he gathered the small bundle of sticks into his lap. Maybe if he just told Zelda that the kiss had sent mixed signals…

No, no he didn’t like that option either.

Telling her he needed to piss and didn’t want to admit it really was his best option, wasn’t it?

His stomach grumbled at him and he heaved a sigh, knowing that it was better to get back to camp before dark. That he should just apologize even if he didn’t quite know what was wrong and go back to pretending that his feelings for Zelda weren’t fucking with him on a daily basis. 

Firewood in hand, he started back toward camp, rehearsing what he planned to say along the way. “Sorry, princess, I am just extra tired from traveling today. Fixing the Divine Beast for the Zoras really did me in a few days ago, but it’s my duty to… No that sounds stupid…. Maybe…”

“LINK!” 

The shout broke through the dimming twilight with enough force to make him miss a breath. He wasn’t far from camp, but he was far enough down the incline of the mountain that he couldn’t see what was happening. 

His entire body responded on instinct, dropping the firewood as he pulled the sword from his back and raced up the hill. Even at a distance he could hear the sounds of a struggle, the telltale snort of bokoblins and Zelda’s indignant cursing punctuated by the thud of her arrows embedding in her targets. 

“ZELDA!” he called out as he ran, completely ruining any element of surprise he may have had. “Zelda I’m coming!”

Two more arrows fired off and he could see one of the creatures trying to fight even with a projectile sticking through its shoulder. One last burst of adrenaline hit as he cleared the last few yards up the hill and managed to relieve the creature’s head of its home on its shoulders. With a fierce “HYAH” he sliced his way through two more small creatures before catching sight of Zelda, looking beautiful as ever she let fly another arrow that pierced straight through the head of one of her attackers. 

Between the two of them, it took hardly any time to clear out the small band of creatures foolish enough to try to sneak up on their camp.

“Are you hurt?” Link asked, using his foot to help pry the last bokoblin from his blade.

Though she was breathing heavy and looking around wild eyed, Zelda shook her head. “I’m fine. They just managed to get a bit closer to camp than I would have liked.”

Moving across the campsite to her, Link reached out to touch her but stopped short. There was so much he wanted to do, to say. “A-are you sure you’re okay?”

Zelda frowned, taking a moment to check herself over. “I believe so. We should...we should dispose of the bodies, should we not?”

It didn’t sound like something she wanted to do, and frankly he didn’t want to either. “Disposing of the bodies is going to delay my beauty rest. We can toss them over the hill and burn them in the morning.” 

She laughed at that, a soft giggle as she shook her head and smiled affectionately at him. “Delay your beauty sleep? We can’t have that. Where would the hero of Hyrule be without his mandatory twelve hours of sleep?”

Link snorted. “That was one time!”

Her delighted laughter washed over him as she came to stand close to him, a mere breath keeping them apart. Tucking a hair behind her ear, she gazed up at him with those piercing blue eyes and his heart tried to crawl up his throat. 

How could one woman be so utterly breathtaking?

“Maybe if you did it more often you wouldn’t be so grumpy after a long day of travelling,” she teased. 

And just like that he knew they were okay. That all of the apologies he had been struggling with, his myriad of excuses, were all for naught. Zelda had enough grace to forgive him of any small trespasses, even the ones he would someday work up the courage to admit.

Like watching the curve of her ass as she turned around and bent over to retrieve her arrow from the body of the bokoblin at her feet.

He needed to get his thoughts away from that. “Do you think there are more of them?”

“Hm?” Zelda looked up, seemingly surprised by the sudden change of subject. “I...I hope not.”

Cleaning the arrow on a spare rag, she placed it back in her quiver and went a few paces from the campsite. Curiously she looked about the edges of the hill they were camped on, shaking her head as she found nothing worth deeming a threat.

“Nothing!” she called back.

Link would have been relieved if he had not noticed the distinct rip in the thigh of her trousers. One of the bokoblins must have managed to land a hit on her, though the scratch left behind did not seem to be deep enough to draw blood. However, it did leave her upper thigh and the curve of her ass on display as she walked. 

Tugging at the neck of his tunic, Link tried to cool himself off, tried to occupy his mind with something other than Zelda’s ivory skin. Absently he chewed his lower lip and looked about the horizon, only distantly processing the menacing red hue of the horizon. The way the clouds were starting to darken and twist, crimson chasing away the last tendrils of twilight as the moon rose.

“Ah!” The realization phased him far less now than it had in the past. “Shit…”

A quiet gasp from Zelda assured him she had shared his realization. The crease of her brow betrayed the anxiety she was clearly feeling about facing the creatures again and Link felt his guts twist seeing her so perturbed. 

“Don’t tell me you’re worried,” he teased, his smile nonchalant even as adrenaline coursed fresh through his veins. “You took care of all of these things almost by yourself the first time. And this time around you could cover your eyes and count to ten and I’ll have them gone before you know it.”

He laughed at his own joke, though Zelda didn’t look particularly amused with him. 

“Okay, okay.” Holding his hands up in concession, he gave her a passive shrug. “I might need a full minute.”

That actually got a giggle from her. One accompanied by a roll of her eyes and the stubborn crossing of her arms, but a giggle all the same. 

“You’re absolutely hopeless, you know.” Though she tried to sound cold and disapproving, they both knew she was far too fond of him to make it convincing. “Will you please just take care of these creatures so we can set up camp?”

Giving her his best heroic wink, he drew his sword and watched as the monsters reformed. It was always such a fascinating display of purple and black swirling smoke slowly becoming flesh. Behind him he could hear the familiar snapping of a Sheikah Slate camera as Zelda undoubtedly captured the process of the beasts’ resurrection. 

As soon as his targets were in sight, Link twisted the sword in his grasp to test his grip and threw himself into battle with abandon. There was no real room for self preservation in moments like this. He heard Zelda gasp as he hacked and sliced his way through his first few targets, making quick work of the little monsters. There were more of them than he had realized, leading him to believe that Zelda had truly held her own better than he gave her credit for. 

Even so, he liked to think that he made this look easy. That these monsters truly were no match for him. He had faced so many in the past and knew they were certain to be a necessary evil of his future. This was the life he had chosen, a life of protecting…

A startled cry of warning from Zelda had him turning a little too fast. He spun just in time for a spear to graze his side, rather than hitting him squarely in the ribs. Hissing a breath through his teeth, he tugged the spear from his assailant and used it to skewer the beast straight through. 

Dampness spread across the side of his tunic, blood soaking through the fabric as he finished off the last two creatures, teeth gritted against the sting of exertion. When he was certain they were safe, that the last bokoblin had been reduced to parts and dust, he took a deep breath and gave Zelda a winning smile and a thumbs up.

Despite this, Zelda was frowning. 

Glancing down at his side, he couldn’t help grimacing at the small crimson stain on his blue tunic. 

“Link…” He hadn’t even heard her rush over, but suddenly Zelda’s hands were on the hem of his tunic tugging it upward. “You’re bleeding a lot. You’re really hurt.”

Link made a face. “It’s just a scratch.”

But before he could argue further, his tunic was being forced over his head and he was suddenly very aware that he was shirtless in front of the princess. Her hands, though hesitant, traced over the ridges of his abs. 

Her breath caught. 

“I…” The word seemed to stumble off her tongue, “You’re….wow…”

His brow furrowed. Was the scratch really that bad? It hadn’t felt like much. Not compared to some of the hits he had taken in the past. Ganon had thrown him across a room with a bolt of lightning but she was worrying over him as though he had been mortally wounded by a scrape.

Looking down, he noticed the scraped skin stained red by the gash just below his right pectoral. It didn’t look like much to him. 

“I mean, that’s nothing, princess. We can just patch it and…” 

And then he looked at her. Really looked at her. Those blown out pupils, the way her teeth dug into her lower lip. Her gaze pinned him in place, rendered him speechless as she ran her palms flat up his chest. 

Something inside him sparked then, a fire coming to life to burn him from the inside ready to take her with him. That gnawing attraction he had been feeling for weeks was nothing compared to this. This was primal, needy. He wanted to consume her and be consumed in the process.

“Link…” Her voice was low, trembling slightly. 

His hands were on her waist. He didn’t realize he had put them there, but he pulled her closer regardless. “Yes, princess?”

Gentle fingers pushed his hair from his face before entwining at the nape of his neck. Those ever curious green eyes searched his, leaning close and resting her forehead against his. “Why haven’t you kissed me again since you saved me?”

His heart skipped a beat before racing as though it intended to escape his ribs. Pulling her flush against him, he cupped her face in his hands and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “You never asked.”

A quiet pleased moan escaped her and she gripped his hair before pulling him in for another kiss, deep and insistent. Her teeth tugged at his lower lip, tongue pushing past his teeth. Her hot breath filled his mouth, his senses suddenly attuned to nothing but the sensation of her. 

“Please…” Her body and voice trembled in tandem. “Kiss me.” 

Holding her face in his hands, he chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

For years Link had forced himself to learn the meaning of restraint. Of honor and respect and his place in the world. Deep down in his guts he knew he was not supposed to be here. There were oaths and vows, a forbiddenness. 

Keep the princess safe and remember your station as her lesser. 

Her nails bit into his shoulders, urging him closer and it broke every sense of self restraint he had. There were no more oaths, no more promises to dead kings. Just her body pressed against him, too many layers still separating their skin as he dipped his head and nipped at her jaw. Her neck. His tongue ran flat against the little spots where his teeth had dug in and he felt her shiver against him. 

That sparked something in him, this deep feral need that he had never felt before. It was dark and hungry, threatening to devour her whole. His hands ventured the expanse of her ribs to the curve of her hips before grabbing her perfect ass and squeezing. 

“Link!” Her gasp was startled and ragged. It gave him pause, made him pull his hands back fearing he had gone too far.

“I’m sorry, princess, I thought…”

“Do it again.” Though her face turned red as she spoke, her eyes burned with that same hunger that possessed him now. 

Brow furrowing, he pulled back until she was at arm’s length. The lack of contact made her face sour with frustration. “But, princess…”

“Stop arguing and touch me!” Her hands gripped the waistband of his trousers and pulled him flush against her. There was fire in her now and it seemed she intended to make him burn with her. “Please…”

It was the ‘please’ that got him. That quiet, desperate word whispered against his neck soft enough to give him goosebumps. He cursed under his breath and nodded, sliding his hands over her ample hips and digging his fingers into the pillowy flesh of her ass. Even through her leggings she was so soft and welcoming.

A tiny sound of pleasure fell from her lips, burrowing into his skin and stoking that inferno of need. He wanted to hear it again, wanted to give her every reason to cry out in absolute ecstasy for him. It may have been a (very) long time since he had done this, but his body still seemed to know exactly how to respond to hers. 

He kissed her until his mouth ached, until his lips trailed down her neck, until his tongue on her skin made her moan for his touch. And then he explored further, clawed the belt from her waist and tugged her shirt over her head. Desperate tongue and teeth trailed over her perky breasts, latching onto her nipple and tugging hard enough to get her to cry out. 

He bit and sucked every inch of flesh exposed to him. Devoured her until she keened at his every touch, whimpered and pleaded for more.

"Please," she whimpered in barely more than a breath. "Please more. It feels so good. Fuck…"

Link had never heard her curse before. 

He wondered if she would do it again.

Doubling his efforts, he kissed and sucked at her pale flesh, savored every little sound that escaped her. Her face was flushed now, breath coming in quick desperate gasps. 

He explored further, over the soft mounds of her perfect tits and down over her stomach. Each movement made her twitch, clearly not used to this kind of attention, but each time he slowed or met her eyes she nodded her encouragement enthusiastically. Clearly she was living every bit of his attention, nearly losing herself beneath his skilled mouth and hands.

When he came to the hem of her leggings he hesitated, but Zelda seemed to be having none of it. She let out an excited noise and hooked her thumbs into the waistband to ease them over her hips. With a quiet chuckle he followed her lead and pulled them down her thighs, revealing her modest white panties. 

“Practical as always,” he teased and Zelda’s ears turned pink. 

“Well I wasn’t exactly expecting...this.” Letting out a huff, she crossed her arms and then immediately let them drop to her sides as his tongue swept along the waistband of her panties.

With a hot open mouthed kiss to her hip bone, he memorized every little freckle and blemish from bellybutton to thighs. She giggled and twitched, knees getting a little weak as his exploration took him further and he began to ease the white fabric down her thighs. 

His tongue swept along the valley between her thigh and her heat, moving toward her wet pussy lips until she stopped him with a gasp and a hand on his shoulder. With a groan he pulled back, anxious to taste her. 

“Link…” There was a hesitation in her voice that made him fear the worst, convinced him that all of his advances had been unwarranted and she was not actually interested in pursuing...whatever it was they were doing here. “Link do you...have you ever…?”

A laugh escaped him. He couldn’t help it, the sound crawled up his throat and filled the night air before he could close his mouth. The sound seemed to make her twitch, but rather it was from his hot breath or embarrassment he was unsure.

“Yes,” he said after a moment, still trying to keep from snorting at the question. “Is that a problem?”

“No!” A little sigh of relief escaped her and she giggled a bit awkwardly, her already flushed cheeks turning a bright pink. “The opposite, actually. I...no one’s ever… I’ve had intercourse, I’ve just not...” 

For a moment she trailed off and he picked up the thought for her. “No one’s ever kissed your princess parts?”

“Link!” she gasped and laughed as she playfully bumped his shoulder with her knee. “What an awful phrase.” She giggled again, trying to cover her smile with her palm. “But, no, no one has ever ‘kissed my princess parts.’”

She made a face at the phrase, but the fact she was still laughing put him at ease. Placing a kiss just above her pubic mound, he felt her shudder against him as hot breath wafted against her sex. “Do you want me to?”

A breathy gasp left her lips. “Yes. Please.”

With a satisfied groan he complied, leaning forward and parting her already wet folds with his tongue. Even that was enough to make her moan, her head falling back as her hands curled and twitched at her sides. His head tilted, pushed forward until his tongue could swirl around the little bud of her clit. A soft cry left her lips, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she tried to pull away and push forward all at once. Her body seemingly at odds with itself, she squirmed and rested a hand on his head as if seeking balance. 

“Getting a little unsteady on your feet?” he teased, pulling back and wrapping his arms around her waist in one quick motion. 

Zelda gave a weak nod of agreement, her head still seemingly swimming as he stood and lifted her. She wrapped around him as though she belonged there, arms and legs gripping him tight as he carried her to her bedroll. As their hips met her eyes widened, suddenly aware of the growing hardness he had been trying his best to ignore. Again she chewed her lip, legs gripping him tighter so she could feel the length of his hard cock pressed against her. 

All of the shyness in her seemed to evaporate, replaced by a burning hunger as she kissed his neck, his jaw, nipped his ear. “You’re so hard, hero. All of that for me?” 

Link could hear the smirk on her voice without even looking at her. It had his nails leaving little crescent moon indents on her thigh as his grip tightened, lips meeting hers in a harsh clash of tongue and teeth. He wanted. Needed. 

Fevered lust had him dropping to his knees in a rush, the heat of her dripping sex rubbing against him practically burning him alive. With a curse through his teeth he laid her back and wasted no time making that lust driven pilgrimage down her pale abdomen until he could bury his face in her heat. 

She cried out as he fit his mouth against her, moaning and writhing as though her limbs were not her own. “Gentle!” 

Link made a muffled amused sound, raising an eyebrow at her from between her thighs before giving the little bud of her clit a flick with his tongue. The response was immediately, the way her thighs tensed and she squirmed beneath him. Little desperate whimpers left her lips as she helplessly clawed at the bedroll and grass beneath her. 

It was hypnotizing. She was so beautiful, so open and vulnerable and free. There was none of the hesitation he usually saw in her, the restraint that marked every interaction he had ever had with his princess. 

Another flick of his tongue and she actually cried out. Fuck, that was hot.

“Like that, princess?” He couldn’t help teasing her and was amused to find she could hardly form words as she nodded enthusiastic approval. “Tell me how much.”

The sensation of his hot breath against her sex made her twitch and her face creased as she tried to make her tongue work again. “Yes.”

Link chuckled. “Yes?”

“Yes!” Her heels dug into his sides. “I would like it a lot more if you didn’t stop.”

“So demanding,” he chided, but wasted no time in obeying her orders.

All at once he began devouring her with fervor. His tongue memorized the shape of her clit, explored the valley of her sex, teased her dripping hole. Just from his little bit of teasing she was already so wet, so ready for him to be inside her. And he would, he would fill her up and finally make love to her the way he had dreamed of countless nights together on the road.

But first he would make her cum, of that he was absolutely determined. 

Sucking her clit between his lips, he brought his middle finger up to tease her needy cunt before slipping it inside. That actually made her curse, back arching before she tried to buck against his face. 

With his free hand he held her hips, easing another finger into her before trailing his palm across her ribs to massage her breast. All the while his mouth worked her into a frenzy, licking and sucking at her clit until her breathing was coming in labored gasps and her exhales were lined with curses. 

“Yes, fuck, Link…” A shudder, her hands coming up to her breasts and teasing her nipples. He covered her hand with his and she let out a moan that echoed into the night. “Link that feels so good. Don’t stop. P-please.”

And he didn’t. He wouldn’t stop until he felt her cum all over his fingers. Until she was writhing under his touch and cursing as she cried out his name. 

He settled into the rhythm she seemed to like most, lapping at her clit before applying more pressure and rubbing it furiously. For a moment he thought she might cum just from that. Her whole body seemed to tense and the little cries of pleasure ceased to be tangible words. She was practically speaking in tongues, teetering right on the brink of ecstasy as she turned the full force of those big green eyes on him. 

“Please.” Rolling her nipple between her fingers, she shivered. “Please I’m so close. Make me cum, please…”

Link smirked despite himself. “Fuck, cum for me, princess.”

Redoubling his efforts, he curled his fingers up against her g-spot and sucked her clit until she was whimpering those tiny pleas. It took hardly any effort from there to break her. The moment his tongue started rubbing at her clit again her eyes practically rolled back in her head. 

“Oh! Ooooh, gods, yesss… Just like….” The rest of the thought came out as a cry and a curse as she fell back and tensed all at once. 

Wave after wave of pleasure hit her, and he eased her through all of it. Never in his life had he seen something so sublime, so radiant. Her entire being seemed to ascend, her body twisting in the most tantalizing way before she fell back practically glowing. Eyes bleary and unfocused, she gave him an absolutely blissful smile before pulling him up for a hungry kiss. 

“Mmm thank you.” He’d never heard her sound so satisfied, so content. “That was… really something.”

A blush colored her face and for a moment she bit her lip as though searching for words. With bated breath he waited, so taken by her beauty and the profound awkwardness she seemed to be struggling with. Never before had he seen anyone manage to be quite so charming in their shyness. 

Again he leaned forward and kissed her, tender and wanting all at once. “Really something, huh?”

“Yeah.” Her fingers trailed down his chest, hesitating for only a moment at his waistband before moving down to palm his cock through his pants. “I would like to return the favor, if you would allow me to.”

If he would allow - 

“Goddess, yes!” he replied, probably a bit too enthusiastically. “I mean...if you want.”

Zelda giggled, pressing a kiss to his jaw as she put a hand on his hip and gently flipped them over. “It’s been...a while, so I do apologize if you have to guide me a bit.”

Her fingers gripped his breaches and he helped her gently ease them down his thighs, trying to hide his amusement at the look of surprise she gave his cock as she realized just how painfully hard he was. It was a little embarrassing to be this turned on just from touching her and he may have made an excuse if she hadn’t immediately spit into her palm and started to gently stroke him. 

When his mouth opened and only a quiet groan of pleasure escaped, she gave him a self satisfied smirk. “Kissing my princess parts really got you all hot and bothered, didn’t it, hero?”

All he could do was nod, half taken with pleasure and half amused at the sudden change in her character the moment she was in charge. It was like something possessed her and she was taken by the power she had over him. Just moments before he had seen her breathless and begging, and now she loomed above him like a goddess testing the loyalty of her most trusted acolyte.

“Would you like me to return the favor?” she asked, more like a dare this time. “Do you want to feel my mouth around your cock? Do you want me to tease you with my tongue before I let you shove your cock down my throat?”

Link opened his mouth and again found himself speechless. Nodding enthusiastically, he smoothed a hand over her golden hair and moaned as she circled her thumb over the head of his cock in return. 

With a smug chuckle, Zelda began stroking him with a more firm hand. “Tell me how much you want it, hero.” 

A weak groan fell from his lips. “Fuck, you sure do know how to take charge, princess.”

Zelda simply raised an eyebrow in response, leaning down to tease the head of his cock with her tongue. The sensation sent electricity straight through him. Her soft hand gently stroking him combined with the sensation of her hot tongue stole his breath. That sweet feeling was going to burn him alive and he wanted nothing more than to drown in it.

Driven by sensation, he reached out and buried his fingers in her hair ready to push her farther, but the moment he did she stopped. Pulled back and looked down at him with a smug grin. 

“I thought I asked you to tell me how much you wanted it.” A fleeting kiss was pressed to the tip of his cock. “Better ask nicely.”

Link hadn’t quite realized they were playing a game until that point. Now that she had him breathless and wanting she seemed to have the devil in her. If she was going to be a brat, he would stubbornly put off his own pleasure just to see how long she would tease him. How far she would take it. 

It didn’t take long for him to find out exactly what she had in mind for him. No sooner had his lips quirked into the idea of a grin and words started to form at the tip of his tongue, and she leaned down to run her tongue between his balls. 

All comprehensive thought was gone in one single shiver. 

“Mmm… fuck… pelase.” He could hardly think, could hardly speak, just wanted. 

Though he found no purchase, his hands still gripped helplessly at the grass. One hand rested atop her silken hair and she smirked as he gripped a little harder. 

“Please what?” she teased, leaning down to suck and tease his balls. 

A quiet, keening sound left his lips. He writhed helplessly, whining and gasping as he tried to coax her mouth up to his cock. 

“”Please… I want you so bad.” A giggle, but no real response. “Gods, I need your mouth around my cock.”

That seemed to be what she was waiting for and she gave an approving moan. “Mmm good boy.”

There was just a moment of hesitation in which Link felt every muscle in his body tense before Zelda ran her tongue up the length of his shaft. Heart beating too fast, breath frantic, he clenched his fists and tried his damnedest to not move. To not buck up directly into her hot mouth as she circled the head of his cock with her tongue. 

His mouth opened to tease her for taking her sweet time, but the words died on his tongue as she wrapped her lips around him. That felt so good, the wet hot confines of her mouth slowly taking him inch by inch. Her tongue massaged the underside of his length, giving just the right amount of pressure as she gently wrapped her hand around the last bit of him that she could not fit into her mouth. 

Those bright green eyes caught his, fiery lust mingling with the slightest bit of insecurity. Almost at a distance it occurred to him that she was more nervous than she let on, that her free hand was gripping his thigh for support. She was searching for his approval, that air of confidence she had been carrying herself with mere moments ago starting to wane. 

“That feels so good, princess.” The words left his mouth without a second thought, praise for the woman he had loved for so long feeling so right on his tongue. “You look so good with my cock in your mouth.”

The moan she let out reverberated through every atom of his body as she began to bob her head, slowly at first. Sucking his cock, moving up and down his needy length, her hand working him in tandem with her mouth. A weak cry left his lips as he laid back on her bedroll, letting her take control. 

His fingers in her hair tightened their grip as she pulled back fully, picking up her pace as she stroked him. Again she leaned down to tease his balls, gently sucking on each of them before returning to his cock. The hand she had wrapped around him fell away as she pushed herself further, taking every inch of him until she was fighting against the urge to gag. Her nose pressed to his flesh and he could feel her swallow around him, her body fighting for air she would not yet give it. That actually made him cry out, that feeling of her sacrificing something so precious for him almost as euphoric of the feeling of her touching him so intimately. 

When she finally pulled back they both gasped for air, his hand mindlessly smoothing hair back from her face. She was so beautiful, her eyes a little unfocused as she rested her cheek against his thigh and gently stroked his throbbing member. (The worst description he could possibly think of, honestly, but he had read it in a book somewhere and as his cock pulsed in her hand it was all that came to mind.)

“For someone who seemed so unsure of herself, you sure are good at this.” It was meant to be praise, but came off a bit like teasing. She rolled her eyes as she teased her tongue under the crown of his cock, making him twitch and moan before sinking down on him again. 

Her head bobbed up and down, cheeks hollowing out as she found a rhythm. The feeling was heaven, her velvet tongue caressing him as she pleasured every inch of him. Though a little sloppy, her skill was undeniable. They fell into a rhythm together, him bucking up into her waiting maw as she kept that perfect pressure around him. 

Once again she sank down on him fully until he was pushing down into her throat, gagging her on his cock. This time he couldn’t help himself, the grip on her hair tightened and he urged her down until her nose was flush with his skin. Holding her there and fucking into her throat until her hands were tapping on his thigh to let her up. He obliged immediately and she came up gasping for air even as she nuzzled against his cock.

“You alright?” he asked, cradling her face in his hands.

“Mmm yeah.” She was still breathless, but nodding like she was hungry to go again and he was more than happy to oblige.

This time he used his grip on her hair to guide her up his length and gently push her back down. Truly this was heaven, the closest thing to divinity he knew. His princess worshipping his cock, the steady pressure building in his gut, the climb to ecstasy growing more intense with each swipe of her tongue. It had been so long since he had been blessed like this, since he had known relief from anything other than his own hand.

He hit the back of her throat and she gagged, tensing momentarily under his grip, her hands on his hips tightening into fists. For one brief moment of panic he was ready to push her back, but that brief discomfort didn’t seem to stop her. She was determined, clearly understanding that she had him on the ropes now, needy and wanting. The hot confines of her mouth swallowed every inch of him until her nose was pressed against his skin and one of her hands was gently teasing his balls.

His eyes nearly crossed with how good that felt. A soft moan fell from his lips and he followed the feral impulse to start fucking her throat. The first thrust was tentative, more experiment to see how she would react. Those piercing eyes of hers caught his and she did her best to nod her approval. 

More than happy to oblige, he gave a few more slow movements before picking up his pace and enjoying the sensation of her hot mouth sucking his cock like he was paying her for it. 

Were he in his right mind, that thought may have given him pause, may have caused him a certain amount of shame. To think of his princess like some cheap slut would have especially horrified him in his early days of protecting her. In those days when he could hardly bring himself to speak in her presence, he would have never dreamed they would end up here.

But really, after all they had been through, was it truly a surprise?

Zelda swallowed him whole again and this time didn’t even flinch as he hit her gag reflex. Even as he pressed his luck and held her there, feeling her muscles twitch around his hard length until she finally pulled back with a gasp, he couldn’t help feeling a little awed.

Maybe there were still a few surprises, after all.

With a low moan she leaned forward again, this time running her tongue under the crown of his cock, smearing his saliva coated length across her lips, nuzzling against it while she caught her breath. Even that was hot. Just feeling her against him, so intent on his pleasure…

This time when she took him back into her mouth he had to put his fist to his mouth to keep from crying out. The sensation was so overwhelming, her velvety tongue cradling him just so as her head bobbed up and down, taking him deeper each time. 

There was a shift deep inside him, that growing pleasure suddenly hitting a fever pitch. His knees shook just a bit, his hands tightened in her hair. All he wanted to do was to keep thrusting in to her mouth, to fuck her throat until she had swallowed every drop of his seed, but he would never forgive himself if he came before getting inside her. 

“Hey, hey, slow down, Princess.” Despite trying his best to sound casual, there was obvious strain in Link’s voice. 

Zelda looked up at him with hooded eyes, his cock still in her mouth as she slowly pulled back clearly savoring this as she finally pulled back and he left her mouth with a pop. 

“What’s the matter?” she purred, eyes burning with desire. “It seemed like you were enjoying yourself.”

For once clever responses failed him and he simply laughed in response, shaking his head as he tilted her head up with his fingers beneath her chin and kissed her hungrily. He wanted her, needed her, and he didn’t even hesitate in telling her as much. 

Stifling a moan against his neck, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level, laid out beneath him until they were pressed skin to skin. Her legs looped around his hips as he lined himself up and hesitated for only a moment before pressing against her tight hole.

“Are you sure…?” he began, but could not bring himself to ask the question entirely. 

Zelda quirked an eyebrow at him before rolling her eyes with a chuckle. “Link, please. I am very certain.” 

Just to drive the point home, she tightened her legs on his hips and her breath caught as he pressed into her tight wetness. She let fly a swear that he wasn’t expecting, her fingers clinging to his biceps as their bodies connected. In one slick movement he was hilted inside her. 

Nothing about that thought should have been real. The woman he had been so madly in love with for so long was finally splayed out beneath him, holding him tight, her hot breath against his skin. Tangible, so warm and real and inviting and undeniably his. Every dream he had kept hidden and secret realized in one beautiful moment. 

Slowly he began to move, pulling back and filling her in a tantalizingly slow rhythm that he was afraid to break despite it clearly not being enough for either of them. It felt as though she were made of porcelain and he could break her if he was too rough with her. 

That was, he would come to realize later, incredibly untrue and just about the opposite of what she wanted.

She made that abundantly clear very quickly when those strong thighs locked around his hips and she rolled them over. Before he could speak she rose above him like the Goddess herself, proud and beautiful, the moonlight highlighting her curves just so as her long golden hair was tossed over her shoulder. 

“Didn’t expect that, did you, hero?” she teased, resting her palms against his chest and giving the first exploratory roll of her hips. “Is this okay?”

Again the words died on his tongue as she started to ride him, her body gripping him tight and massaging every inch of him. Eventually he gave up on speech and simply nodded, gripping her hips and guiding her up and down his cock. 

“Fuck,” he finally managed through gritted teeth, his head falling back against his bedroll. “Fuck you feel so good.”

With a self-satisfied groan, she sank down and buried him inside her to the hilt, rubbing her clit against him with each movement. Her lips parted in a soft moan, hands moving to hold his. Their fingers entwined and she leaned down to plant a kiss on his collarbone, his neck, his jaw. The hot open-mouthed kiss she gave him nearly took his breath, as did the little sounds she transferred to his tongue.

“Link…” His name was barely more than a whimper on her lips. “Link… I…”

He could see where this was going, could feel it building inside her. With each collision of their hips her pussy tightened around him and he knew she wasn’t far from breaking. The smirk that played across his lips was inevitable, a small point of pride at how quickly he had helped her reach that peak.

Again he pulled her down and nipped at her pointed ear. “Cum for me, princess.”

And to his great delight she did. 

Her body shook, eyes rolling shut as she moaned against his skin and each convulsion of her tight little cunt massaged his cock until he thought he might follow straight after her. Somehow he kept pumping into her through all of it, barely hanging on as she slowly started to come down off that seemingly mind blowing high. 

A little dazed she smiled down at him, placing a chaste kiss to his cheek. “I love you.”

He blinked. Twice. His mouth opened and the sheer shock of the warmth that filled him left him mute as he stared up at her with enough awe to call her divine. Slowly he lifted her from his cock, immediately missing her warmth as he laid her on her back and rose above her. Worshipping every inch of her within reach with his open mouth, he slowly worked his way over her breasts and up her neck until their lips were a breath apart. 

“I love you, princess.” Kissing her felt more natural than breathing. “I have always loved you.”

With reverent hands he coaxed her onto her side and laid beside her, spooning up against her round ass and savoring the feeling of her pushing back against him. He was still so hard, so painfully close, but he wanted to savor this. This could have been a trick of the moon, an enchantment, a blessing from the goddess that would fade by morning. If he did not make every second count he may regret it infinitely. 

He had to make sure she knew he meant it. 

Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed a kiss to her neck and another behind her ear. “I love you endlessly.”

It was Zelda that started it, started bucking back against him and rubbing his cock between her thighs. A soft moan escaped her and he could feel how wet she was. Groaning against her skin, he hooked a hand beneath her knee and spread her legs to position himself between them. 

“Ready to go again?” he teased, the head of his cock pressing against her entrance. 

Zelda giggled, reaching back to cup his jaw in her palm. “I didn’t think we had stopped.”

That made him shiver, electricity sparking down his spine as he adjusted their position and entered her again with one sleek movement. Breath slid through his teeth in a hiss as Zelda reached back further and gripped his hair to pull him down for a kiss. 

This time he didn’t hold back, didn’t hesitate to start filling her and once again taking them both to that peak. He would crest it this time. Would tumble with her straight into oblivion. There was something so intimate to this, holding her close, their bodies flush together as he spooned against her and fucked her from behind. 

It didn’t feel like fucking anymore. This was rich and different and deep. Everything he had ever wanted and more. He buried his face in her neck and sucked bright purple markings into her flesh as her heat began to overtake him. 

His fingers trailed down her thigh, fingers finding her heat and beginning to rub quick insistent circles against her clit. A moan and a swear flew from her lips as she threw her head back against his shoulder. 

He chuckled, dark and devilish against her skin. “Using your posh royal vocabulary, huh?”

“O-oh… fffuck you.” The words stumbled on her tongue and he held her tighter for it, urging her toward that peak with quick fingers and quicker thrusts.

They were both so close, he could feel it. Swore her heat would break him if he wasn’t careful. 

“You gonna cum for me again, princess?” He adjusted again, thrust into her deeper until he could feel her body thrumming with desperate need. 

Zelda made a strained noise and nodded. 

He took so much pride in that, in rendering her absolutely speechless. It may have been the hottest thing about this. If the sensation of her so hot and wet around him didn’t make him cum, the look on her face as she barely fought back her orgasm would. 

There was something to that, that feeling of having even the slightest amount of power over her. After years of serving her, protecting her, loving her from a distance, he finally was able to see how she looked entirely undone and he could not get enough of it. 

“Is that what you want?” He was a man possessed now, hellbent on getting her to beg him to make her cum again. “Ask for it, princess.”

Another strained little noise before she sucked a sharp breath through her teeth. “Please.”

The words were barely more than a whisper and he smirked despite his best efforts not to. “Please what, my love?”

Gritting her teeth, she struggled for breath and then struggled even harder to find words. “P-please mmmake me cum. Please, I want...want it so bad. I want to feel you cum inside me when I do.”

With begging like that, who was he to resist? “Do it, princess, I want to feel you cum all over my cock again.” 

His pace was blistering now, holding her tight and slamming into her until those first waves of her pleasure hit. Until she was shivering and crying out, his name and something profane stumbling over her tongue in desperate moans. She was so hot and tight and felt so good around him, he could fight back pleasure no longer.

Their bodies connected just right and he lost himself with a cry of ecstasy. Lights danced behind his eyelids as he emptied himself into her, his hips slamming against her ass as he filled her and her tight pussy milked him for everything he was worth. 

It was mind blowing, absolutely divine. No blessing of the goddess of great fairy magic could ever compare to this feeling. He could have lost himself there forever. 

Together they collapsed in a pile of limbs, his arms wrapped tightly around her, clinging to her warmth for as long as she would let him. Time seemed to slow and he wasn’t certain how long they lay there, enjoying the feeling of each other. Nothing else mattered. Nothing but this. He was so helplessly in love with her, the idea of letting her go bordered on painful.

The feeling must have been mutual because by the time she finally did pull away he was practically soft and had nearly fallen asleep tangled in her hair. She didn’t go far, gathering his cloak and covering them both with it. 

“It’s awful chilly,” she said apologetically. 

He gave a soft chuckle in response, kissing her ear. 

Silence fell between them again, comfortable and warm just like the feeling of her snuggled up against him. With a contented sigh he looked up at the expanse of stars that had come to life during their love making. Too many to count, despite his best efforts to over the course of his journey to defeat the Calamity. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to make a move like that?” Her voice was soft, but pulled him entirely from his thoughts all the same.

“Hm?” Holding her close, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “How long, princess?”

With a soft giggle, she leaned up and kissed him, long and deep and full of enough affection to make his heart ache. “At least a hundred years.”

That pulled a laugh from him, a great hearty laugh that combined all of his longing and horror at not picking up on the signs sooner with the great relief of having finally confessed his feelings. Of finally being hers. 

“And was it worth the wait?” He asked, brushing the hair back from her face. 

“Absolutely.” The lack of hesitation made him grin so hard his face hurt. 

“I love you.” It felt so good to say, even better when her eyes lit up and she smiled at him like he was the sunrise after a hundred years of darkness. 

“I love you,” she echoed and he knew she meant it. Knew she always had and always would. 

And as he kissed her again, their bodies pressed tight together as they both teetered on the brink of exhausted slumber, he knew he would never have to go without saying it again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! It is my first work in the Legend of Zelda universe and writing Link and Zelda is an absolute treat. After a few years of hiatus from writing, it is really nice to be publishing again. I hope you enjoyed this work and will join me for the others I plan to put out as well. 
> 
> I think this is the part where I tell you that if you enjoy my work, comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Also I am open for commissions. You can find me over on tumblr as rocktoberfest if that interests you at all. That’s also a good place to check for writing updates. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading! See you next time!


End file.
